


Change In The Air

by SagittarianEmpress



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SagittarianEmpress/pseuds/SagittarianEmpress
Summary: It’s been a month or so since Poppy & Branch have married and become the new Queen & King of the Trolls. With having to deal with preparations of everyone moving back to the Troll Tree and other royal duties, Poppy and Branch are always busy and never have time to spend together. When they are together, they are too tired to act like husband and wife. But Poppy is about to change all of that....





	Change In The Air

“What a day.” Poppy said as she entered the Royal pod she shared with her husband, Branch. She’d spent the entire day tending to her royal duties, teaching her class of younger trolls, and assisting with designing some of the new homes of her subjects. To put a blunt, the Queen was dead tired. 

Her entire pod was dark as she walked past the kitchen, the balcony, and finally reached her bedroom. When she entered, she saw her darling husband laying on top of the covers. She sighed. Branch, being the King, had royal duties to tend to as well, but he had the harder part of helping their subjects with their new homes. He had the physical part, hauling the materials and doing the construction part of it. There had to be nearly 200 trolls and their families that needed homes, so Poppy knew her husband was tired. If not for not knowing what he did in a day, she could tell by seeing how he was sleeping...he was still wearing his vest and shorts. Living with him since their marriage, she’d never known Branch to sleep in his outside clothes. 

But she had to admit, seeing her husband lying there, with his muscular chest exposed through the opening of his vest and breathing in his strong earthly scent, it made Poppy want her husband, despite being tired. 

Sliding in the bed next to him, she traced her arm around her husband’s thick waist and reached downward, rubbing his muscles on the way to touch his member through his shorts. Even though he was sleeping, he was still half-erect. She didn’t know if it was the fact that he hadn’t warranted the touch or if it was just the effect the Queen had on her husband, but as soon as her hand touched him, Branch began to shift and moved to lay on his back, giving Poppy more access to his body. Poppy kept rubbing him through his shorts. Finally, the King said “Poppy....” 

She smiled at hearing him say her name. It made her heart beat faster inside her chest. She moved to undo the drawstring holding up Branch’s shorts. 

Suddenly, the blue Troll’s hand landed on top of pink Troll’s, brushing her hand away from his member. 

“Not now, Poppy, I’m too tired. Another time.” Poppy immediately frowned. 

Another night that King or Queen would be too tired to actually act like they were married.....

“It’s gonna be the last night though.” Poppy thought as she allowed sleep to overcome her. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Okay, that was weird.” Branch said as he shuffled away from the group of other male Trolls that were busy hauling more materials to build more of the houses needed for some of the Troll population. Branch was there to help the men with the construction, but as soon as he moved to pick up some leaves and vines, a few of the men rushed over and took the materials from him. He would’ve brushed it off, had it not happened about 4 other times. Branch asked the other male Trolls why they weren’t letting him help as they’d done all of the other times. It looked like of the guys, named Twig, was going to tell but the other guys hushed him and simply said they couldn’t tell him. They also said they got the building and hauling for the day and that Branch could help them tomorrow. 

“Maybe I could help Poppy teach her classes.” The formerly-grumpy Troll as he ascended the stairs to the education pods that were already finished. When Poppy became Queen, she insisted that the education pods be one of the first thing to be built. She loved teaching the little Trolls about their history and other subjects. 

“Hey Pops, the guys are acting weird, mind if I help you out here....Satin? Chenille?” Branch said as he entered the education pod where Poppy could usually be found teaching. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Oh, hey Branch, Poppy said she wanted to take some time off today and so, while she does that, me and Chenille are going to teach the kids how to fashionable and smart, instead of just smart.” Satin said while holding up different swatches of fabric so she could teach the younger Trolls about their differences. Chenille was busy writing the names of the different colors on the fabric board. 

“Okay, then, mind if I help you guys out?” Branch asked. 

“Nope, you can’t help. You can go home and rest with Poppy though.” Chenille said, before she scooched Branch out the door of the education pod. 

“Okay, I’m officially creeped out. I’m their King, why in the world doesn’t anyone want my help today? Am I doing something wrong?” Branch wondered out loud as he ascended the stairs to his and Poppy’s royal pod.   
When he entered the pod, the first thing he noticed was a specific scent floating throughout the pod. He automatically recognized the scent, as a combination of Daisies and fresh river water. It smelled amazing to him, but that wasn’t why he recognized it. He also recognized it because it was the scent that Poppy wore on their wedding night. 

He looked around the pod and noticed that there was a trail of actual Daisy leaves leading back toward the bedroom. He took the initiative and followed the trail. 

When he came into their bedroom, Branch’s jaw dropped the floor. He’d found Poppy, but not how he thought he would find her. She was laying on the bed, wearing nothing but a few daisy petals covering her breasts and sacred area, and staring directly at him. Before he could part his lips to say anything, Poppy said “Took you long enough.” 

Poppy stood up, with the petals falling from her body, leaving her nude pink body bare for her husband to see, then walked over to him, kissing him on the lips and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. 

Being the usual routine-following guy that he was, Branch said “Poppy, um, not that I don’t like seeing my wife naked and smelling wonderful, but don’t we have stuff to do to help our subjects today?” That was what he said, but what he was thinking and feeling was completely different. 

Poppy took her husband’s hand and led him toward the bed, explaining “Yes, we do, Branch, but we can do that tomorrow. I’ve noticed that we’ve been doing so much to help everyone, we don’t have time for ourselves. To do anything. Act like husband and wife mainly. We’re always so tired. We don’t kiss, hug, cuddle, have sex, nothing. And I’m tired of it.” Poppy pushed Branch backwards onto their bed and climbed on top of the survivalist. 

“So, that’s what we’re going to do today, we’re going to spend the day together, and have sex at least four times, before I go insane.” Poppy finished. She leaned down to kiss her husband. Branch’s hands reached up and palmed Poppy’s chest, flicking his thick fingers across her pink nipples. He smiled up at her. 

“Finally. I thought it would go on forever.” Poppy kissed him, breathing in his earthy scent. 

LEMON STARTS HERE

Since Poppy was already naked, it didn’t take too much before Branch was naked too. Poppy smiled devilishly at the blue male’s throbbing manhood. The night they had sex the first time, Poppy thought that Branch’s member would rip her in half. That’s how big and long he was. But now, she couldn’t get enough of it, or him for that matter. 

She showed her appreciation by dropping down in front of her husband, who lay on the bed, staring at her beautiful form, and grasping the thick and dripping tool in her hand. Branch moaned. Poppy moved her head forward, enveloping the head of Branch’s cock in her mouth. She tasted his pre-cum and wanted more. She slid her head down, she had taken in more than half of his length. Damn. Poppy began to salivate, completely wetting Branch’s member. Sucking her cheeks in and out, she made a vacuum-like movement with her mouth. It was driving Branch nuts, literally. 

“Oh, Poppy, I love it when you do that...” Branch reached down and intertwined his thick fingers into Poppy’s ponytail, pulling and creating an awesome sensation in Poppy’s scalp. It made suck her husband’s dick harder and faster. She also began palm and massage his ever-filling balls.

“Poppy, don’t go too fast, I don’t wanna cum yet. Please. Stop, Poppy.” Branch’s legs began to squirm underneath Poppy’s oral assault on his body. He didn’t want to cum yet, he couldn’t cum yet. He hadn’t pleasured his Queen yet...

Branch hated to be rough with Poppy, but he had to before he blew his load all down her throat. He gripped her furry pink shoulders roughly before jerking her up and making her lay beside him. It took the Queen by surprised, her bright pink eyes widened to show it. Before she could protest, Branch had shot up from his position on their bed and sank to his knees in front of Poppy. He gripped her underneath her knees, forcing her legs back, revealing her bright pink pussy to him that was dripping with want and excitement for her husband. 

“Oh Poppy....you smell so good down here. I can’t wait to taste you.” Branch quickly dripped his head down so he was face level with Poppy’s core. He began to stroke his tongue up and down her slit, making his wife the Queen shiver with pleasure. 

“Branch, yes, right there, right there, oh yes, baby, yes....” Poppy began to buck her hips and sort of back away from Branch as he ferociously licked her dripping wet entrance. The bright blue male’s face began to blush as he heard his wife’s moans and groans of pleasure. He’d always loved hearing Poppy’s voice, and to hear her praising him and wanting more of his ministrations made his cock drip with anticipation. It was beginning to hurt, he wanted his wife so bad. 

After dripping his tongue into her pussy one final time, Branch rose up and laid overtop of Poppy, thrusting his hard and long member into her body in one motion. They moaned in unison. “Poppy, goodness, you feel so good...” The King held still inside of his wife, just savoring how she felt wrapped around his member. 

“Branch, p-p-please move. Please make love to me.” Poppy begged her husband to move inside her. She loved how he stretched her walls when he entered her, but that wasn’t enough.   
“Be patient, my dear Queen.” Suddenly, Branch began thrusting in and out his wife at break-neck speed. 

“Yes! Yes! Branch, right there!” Poppy praised her husband’s movements, loving how he was so deep inside her, she could feel him hitting her stomach. Branch continued to pummel inside his wife, hitting her g-spot over and over, causing her body to shake with increasing pleasure!

Soon, Poppy felt her core tighten, the spot just underneath her belly button as King Branch slammed his bright blue dick right into her g-spot. She shot her hands forward and clawed into his thick stomach, leaving scratch marks on her husband in her wake. The slight stinging Branch felt on his bright blue furry skin actually added to his ever-approaching orgasm. It felt damn good. 

“Oh, Branch, baby, I’m so close, so, c-c-close, uh, y-yes....” Poppy moaned out. 

Suddenly, the King withdrew his member from the Queen’s core. 

“What the hell?! Branch, why’d you stop!?” Poppy screamed as she felt a slight curl of cold air between her legs where Branch’s body and member had been. She loved Branch with all of her heart, but at that moment, she wanted to choke him. She was so close!

Without even responding to the Queen’s comment, Branch reached down and grabbed Poppy around her slim waist, hoisting her up and bringing her forward to be on his lap. Instinctively, Poppy impaled herself on her husband’s length, letting out one of the loudest screams ever. 

Branch felt like he was gonna lose it as he felt his wife moving up and down on his member. Her walls were so tight around him; he was stretching her slowly as Branch guided her up and down slowly on him. 

“Ugh, I can’t take this anymore!” Poppy said as she grabbed Branch’s hands and slammed them down near his head. Then, she planted her tiny pink feet on both of his sides, then bounced her lower half up and down at breakneck speed, as he’d done when they first started. It didn’t take long for both of them to declare they were reaching their orgasms...

“Branch! Oh baby! Right there! I’m about to come!”

“Me too, Poppy! Keep going!” 

Together, they screamed “AHHHH!” 

Poppy slammed down onto her husband’s rod once more before exploding, covering the muscle in her juices and Branch in return filling his wife with his seed. She collapsed on her King’s chest, out of breath and totally satisfied. 

For a few moments, the royal couple just stayed in that position, just enjoying and riding out the last few vibrations of their intense, built-up orgasms. Twin smiles were painted on their faces. 

“That was amazing.” Poppy said as she lifted his head to see her husband’s thoroughly satisfied face. 

“No, not amazing. Spectacular.” Branch lifted his head to look at his Queen in her face. A devilish smile graced his handsome blue features. He slyly squeezed his wife’s breasts. 

“And I’m nowhere near done.” The Troll King moved Poppy from his chest and carried her back to the bed. Before he could lay her down, Poppy pulled him down on top of her. 

“You? Branch, I got about a month of frustration built up.” The Troll Queen reached down to stroke Branch’s member, which was slowly re-hardening. “So give me all you got.”

“Your wish is my command, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I was so determined to write this, but I did it. Took me 3 days, only cuz I kept stopping thinking I was being too naughty or too detailed, but then I figured, whatever, I like it. Enjoy!


End file.
